rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Magic Wiki:FAQs
Frequently asked questions About the series *'How many books are there?' It is so hard to count every single Rainbow Magic book as there are tons of annuals, compilations, early readers, activity books and more! *'What are Early Readers?' Exclusive to the UK, these books are the same as the normal ones but with coloured illustrations and easier sentences. They are intended for younger readers. *'Why doesn't my country have certain books?' Some series in the UK (and Australia) haven't been converted into the US versions, like the Showtime Fairies, the Petal Fairies, or into any other country's versions. This is because Rainbow Magic originated in the UK and branched off into other book companies such as the US's Scholastic brand. *'Why can't I watch the Return to Rainspell Island movie?' It probably isn't released in your country, but you can find it and watch it for free on some websites. Be careful though. *'Why is there a new cover design?' We don't know. *'How long has Rainbow Magic been going for?' The first book, Ruby the Red Fairy, was first published in 2003. That means for about 15 years! *'Why are there only 4 fairies in a series?' The publishers have said that the pattern of 4 is more popular in literature nowadays than the pattern of 7 when Rainbow Magic was started. *'Is Daisy Meadows real?' Sorry but no. Daisy Meadows is a pseudonym (pen name) for many authors. However, most books nowadays are written by Rachel Elliot. *'How do you know that?' At the beginning of each book, there is a picture of the fairy with a 'Special Thanks'. The special thanks is to the author who wrote that particular book. About the characters *'How many fairies are there?' As of April 2019, there are 251 fairies announced and released. *'Tiana from Toys AndMe is my favourite YouTuber! Will she see my question I posted on the Tiana the Toy Fairy page?' Very unlikely unless she comes onto the wiki. *'Why are there two names for one fairy?' Sometimes, the publishers in the US change fairies' names to suit their culture. For example, UK's Francesca the Football Fairy was changed to US's Stacey the Soccer Fairy. Sometimes, the publishers change names because they feel like it. *'Is everything on Rachel and Kirsty's pages true?' There are lots of true facts taken from every book in the series, with book references where it is mentioned. Some assumptions might be made, but most information is canon. *'Why is it Charlie the Sunflower Fairy, not Charlotte?' In the UK, we like to celebrate Royal occasions with one-off stories. In 2015, Princess Charlotte was born and Rainbow Magic celebrated that by writing a story about a fairy called Charlotte, thus having to change the Sunflower Fairy's name. *'Is this fairy based off this person?' Some fairies are very easily recognised as being based off a real character or person. For example, Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy looks like she was based off Elsa from Frozen because of her dress and job. Jessie, Adele, Perrie and Ariana look like they were based off Jessie J, Adele, the girl from Little Mix and Ariana Grande because of their unique names and the same appearance. However, sometimes this isn't the case and their name and appearance could be a coincidence to the appearance and name of your favourite celebrity. About the wiki *'Is this run by the authors and publishers of Rainbow Magic?' No, the wiki is run by fans of the series. It's very unlikely the publishers do come on the wiki. *'Where can I post my own fairy suggestions, fan fiction and fan art?' We very much recommend you carry out your fan art on the Rainbow Magic Fanart wiki . That's where we accept new fan art and that's where it won't be deleted. *'A significant character in the series doesn't have a page.' You can either create it or tell a user. *'Why is the fairy's name in my country different to the fairy's name in this wiki?' Our wiki is based off the original UK version of the series which is why the fairy's pages are titled with the UK names. We also tend to use British English for our pages too. *'I edited a page and then when I came back to it, the page has changed. Why?' Sometimes, your edits have no proof or don't make sense so we undo them. *'Can I comment on the pages?' Yes, however, if your comment is irrelevant, mean or full of gibberish, we will delete it. If you put personal information in your comments, they will be edited to protect identities. *'Why can't I edit some pages?' We stopped allowing Fandom Users to edit pages in 2017, so that means you cannot edit or comment unless you are signed in. If you are signed in, only a few pages on this wiki are protected, meaning only admins can edit them. This is to protect important, popular pages from being vandalised. *'I've got a problem or question of some sort. Who do I ask?' You can ask any user on the wiki. There are three admins on the wiki, Amathist1998, CoolStar1998 and LexsJB, and one content moderator, PrincessRosalina. Category:Trivia Category:Community Category:Lists